


Bloody roses

by Keith_isnt_straight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Mild Blood, Post-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Some yumikuri, some JeanMarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_isnt_straight/pseuds/Keith_isnt_straight
Summary: Hange knew the moment the bloodied roses fell from her mouth the first time in a violent fit of coughs, a seed had been planted in her lungs. One only caused by one sided love. And hange knew exactly who had caused it.





	

Hange's breathing was staggered and rough. She gulped in air and choked up more petals. She leaned over the toilet in her small bathroom and coughed up roses darker than the blood that came up with them. 

Tears were in her eyes from the pain of her coughing fit. She wanted this to end. She wanted petra to love her. 

Petra was the reason hange was going through this hell. Petra didn't know what she was doing to her best friend. She didnt know that hange would throw herself off a cliff for petra. 

Hange would do anything for petra. Even put herself through this lving hell of hanahaki disease. 

Her only option to cure herself was to have the flowers that rooted themselves in her lungs surgically removed. But there came a consequence. She would forget about petra forever. 

Someone so important to her would be erased from her mind. Hange never wanted to lose petra. So she dealt with the pain. Flower petal after flower petal was coughed up in a pool of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if these chapters are short. I just wanted to make a quick little story to tug at your heart strings!


End file.
